Gorz, the Events of the Fallen
by Akira Himura
Summary: Taken from the battle with the evil God, a certain red head has been taken from his home world into a new one with Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels! Taking to the new world in strides, what is our favorite swordsman of darkness to do? Sit back and relax, thats what. The characters may or may not get Over Powered. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hey guys. Akira here with a preview to a story that I may or may not to get around to writing. The story popped into my head one day as I was looking at my card collection. Thinking back on some of my favorite cards, I feel as if they should go and see some of what the world has to offer. Also, if the title isn't giving it away enough, the main character of the story is Gorz, the Emissary of Darkness. One of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! cards ever. I immagened Gorz to be loyal to the last breath, due to its abbility, and having a sense of revenge. Now, most of you will either turn away from this story and never look back, but hope you enjoy your wasted five-ten minuets anyway.**

**BEGIN!**

"Normal"

'_Thinking'_

"**Large/Poerful Beings"**

'_**Large/Powerful Beings Thinking'**_

[Telepathy]

'_Forgive me, my liege.' _Thought a man as his body was slashed apart from the replicative Evil God. It was a disgrace on his honor as a warrior to be defeated by this impostor.

The man was around five foot three, on the slightly short side, around five foot two, with red hair that spiked back behind a black mask-like vizor. The man had on neck armor that covered around his neck and some of his chest and was made from a blackish grey metal. he also had on a leather suit that had the arms unattached, fingerless gloves at his hands and many pieces of silver metal attached around his legs and arms. Two of the pieces of metal on his arm clothing are formed the be large blades, that are at his wrists and near his shoulders. A large red cape that is in slight tatters at the end. Silver metal boots are on his feet that have a deadly point on them.

'_I am sorry that I could not be of more help. Win this fight, my liege, bring that madman back to his senses, AND KILL THE EVIL GOD!' _The man thought as he disintegrated into particles of darkness.

Sinking back into his home world, the man could not help but feel as if he was in the wrong place. Looking around himself, the man thought that he would reappear in his layer near the Savage Colosseum that makes up his home. No, that is not what he found as he reappeared from the darkness. What he found was himself surrounded by various people with ceremonial robes that have a hood, that has an eye on it, covering their upper face.

"I-It worked!" One of them shouted

"HA-HA! PAY UP, REGGIE!" Another yelled to his friend at his left.

Not one for just sitting down and waiting for answers, the red head stood up, only to feel the lack of heavy armor.

Looking down at himself, the man noticed that he had on some sort of black T-shirt that had his mask em-blazed on it. Two silver bands wrap around the mans arms. He had on black pants and a pair of black combat boots. His red hair is still slicked back and spiky as always, but his mask has disappeared, revealing his blood red eyes.

Looking at himself and the room around him for a few more moments, the red haired man sees a door off the the left of the room. Walking towards the door passing by the celebrating humans, the man's thoughts are aimed towards one thing, finding out where in the name of Zorc Necrophades he is.

"Hey!"

Stopping in his strides, the man turns to the voice that called out to him. He finds himself staring at the group of humans that have the robes on them.

"Where do you think your going! You still have to grant us the power of darkness!"

Looking at the man with slight confusion on his face. "The power of, oh!" The man said to himself, realization going over his face.

"Sorry, you got the wrong Fiend. You want either the Dark Magician of Chaos, or Zorc the Dark One."

...

The room sat in silence as the red haired man started for the door again. Getting out of the room, the red haired man had to think on his current situation. He did not go to his lair, as he expected to, and ended up in only what he could conclude as the human world, or a version of it. Lifting his head up and staring at the ceiling, the red head had to wonder what all the dark and evil energy the world has was/is. It was almost as if their was a great black beast of evil that whispers in the ears of mortals to do evil...

Nah.

Turning down a hallway, the red head didn't notice the silver haired boy walking in the opposite direction. Slightly brushing past each other, the red head gains a quick jolt as a somewhat familiar energy washes over him.

'_... Kisara?' _The man thought as he turned to the other boy, who was now turning the corner.

'_No, not Kisara. Though it felt similar, the energy has a distinct feeling of darkness as well. Not to mention that it feels male.' _The red head thought to himself as he turns further down the hallway.

_**With Silver Hair**_

'_What do you think was that, Albion?' _The silver haired boy thought.

"**...The closest thing I could compare it to is a Maou class Devil, but not demonic energy. More like, shadows? Yes, shadows." **A deep voice spoke back to the silver head.

'_Shadows? Maybe we can fight him later. Assert our authority.' _The boy thought back to his companion in his head.

"**I don't suggest that, Vali. I said the closest thing I could compare it is a Maou, though he is much more powerful than a Maou, just not at my level." **Albion told his host.

"Tch. Whatever." Vali muttered out loud. Reaching the room he was supposed to see that the summoning ritual went smoothly, their was a loud commotion on the other side of the door. Opening said door, Vali was surprised to see most of the head mages that conducted the ritual on the ground, beaten soundly, and a man standing over them.

The man was around five foot nine, with short blond hair that is slightly slicked back. The man had on a blue shirt that has green energy like streams going through it and a red gem-like thing on his chest, same with the mans blue pants except without the gem. He has on blue fingerless gloves that have small spikes on the back and a white armor-like brace on his arms and legs. He also has on futuristic looking boots that are a white color and go up to his knees.

In the mans hand is a large blade that is mainly white in color and widens outs near the tip. The handle is in a 'V' like shape with a red gem near the handle and other decorations. The blade has two indents on it that are blue and connect near the tip of the blade.

No words were passed when the two worriers glanced at each other. As if on a silent command, both Vali and the swordsman charge each other, the room lighting up with the power released.

**Me:So, how do you like the chapter? I personnaly think that the swordsman at the end of the chapeter is easy to guess who it is. Hint:this will include more than just Yu-Gi-Oh!. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to get out a christmas special for a story me and my friends have. Anyway,**

**-Ja Ne!**


	2. Sorry AN

Friends, Readers, flaming-men, lend me your ears;

I come to bury this story, not to praise it.

The evil that men do lives after them;

The good is oft interred with their bones;

So let it be with this story. The noble Akira

Hath told you this was ambitious:

If it were so, it was a grievous fault,

And grievously hath we answer'd it.

Here, under leave of Akira and the rest-

For Akira is an honourable man;

So are they all, all honourable men-

Come I to speak in this story's funeral.

He was my friend, faithful and just to me:

But Akira says it was ambitious;

And Akira is an honourable man.

He hath brought many captives home to

Whose ransoms did the general coffers fill:

Did this in this story's seem ambitious?

When that the poor have cried, it hath wept:

Ambition should be made of sterner stuff:

Yet Akira says he was ambitious;

And Akira is an honourable man.

You all did see that on the Lupercal

I thrice presented him a continuing crown,

Which he did thrice refuse: was this ambition?

Yet Akira says he was ambitious;

And, sure, he is an honourable man.

I speak not to disprove what Akira spoke,

But here I am to speak what I do know.

You all did love him once, not without cause:

What cause withholds you then, to mourn for him?

O judgment! thou art fled to brutish beasts,

And men have lost their reason. Bear with me;

My heart is in the coffin there with this story,

And I must pause till it come back to me.

...

If you didn't catch that, it means this story is demand and up for adoption. Sorry for all those who liked it, but I couldn't think of much for it and I have WAY to many ideas to focus on one thing for too long.

...

You think it's ADHD?

Anyway, if anyone wants to write further on this, go for it! I'm not stopping you!

Again, worry for all those out their who liked this story, but I feel like I did either horrible with it/Didn't know what to do with it. Also, some of my other stories are getting abandoned as well, so look at those!

...

Shameless advertising is shameless...

I don't plan on a shopping a few of my stories though, so don't ask about the ones that don't have the big ADOPTION in its summery.


End file.
